Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for mounting an electric motor, in particular a fan drive of a heating or air conditioning system of a motor vehicle, such that vibrations are decoupled, having a number of elastic damping elements for damping or decoupling operation-induced (mechanical) vibrations that are opposite an external housing, at least partially surrounding the electric motor or its motor housing.
Description of the Background Art
Mounting apparatuses of an electric motor is known, for example, from DE 197 30 810 A1, from DE 199 42 953 A1 or from DE 100 54 556 A1.
From DE 10 2010 041 177 A1, which corresponds to US 20130328421, an apparatus for the vibration-decoupled mounting of an electric motor, in particular a fan motor, is known. The decoupled mounting of the electric motor on an external housing is effected by means of at least one decoupling element, which is seated on a radial connecting lug of the motor housing (pole housing). To eliminate the risk of a collision between the connecting lug and the external housing, the decoupling element surrounds the motor-side connecting lug with a shell part in the form of a sleeve, which is supported by at least one web on an outer part which surrounds the shell part in a frame-like manner. The decoupling element is accommodated over this circumferentially (azimuthally) closed outer part, into a receptacle of the external housing preferably designed in two parts.